


Immediate Action

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever you're trained to do when the shit hits the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immediate Action

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Get Some: Generation Kill Porn Skirmish](http://getsome.oxoniensis.org/). Prompt: If Brad's doing the LT, then why aren't you doing me? Written for [](http://sparky77.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sparky77.livejournal.com/)**sparky77**
> 
> Originally posted 7-19-09

“So, I was thinking.”

Walt raises an eyebrow at Ray’s statement. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Fuck you,” Ray informs him casually from where he’s stretched out in his grave. Trombley’s helping haul water, trying to work off some stupid shit he did, and Reporter’s off having a combat jack or talking to Godfather or some combination of the two, so it’s just Walt and Ray. “You know Brad and the LT are fucking, right?”

Ah yes. Ray’s favorite delusional topic. “Ray, if half of what you say is true, the LT and the Sergeant would never be combat ready because they’d always be off behind a berm somewhere fucking and if you’re trying to tell me that either of them act this way when they’re getting laid on a regular basis, I’m gonna say you’re full of shit.” Walt works the M19, lubing it up the best he can with the little bit of LSA they have left. “Try again.”

“They are. They’re eye-fucking and hand fucking and probably fucking-fucking, though I think they’re both so fucking military rah-rah bullshit they’d donate their private lube stash to you.”

“ _Me_?”

“For the M19, fucknuts.” Ray grins up at Walt, impish and naughty. He’s like fucking Santa’s head elf, if Santa dealt in hookers and blow. “We all know you’re a fucking saint, Walt, m’boy.”

“Fuck you.”

Ray leans back, hands behind his head, resting against the dirt. His Kevlar’s on the ground beside him and without the forest green of the MOPP suit, he almost looks clean. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

Walt frowns, mentally reviewing the conversation, because he’s pretty sure he just missed something. “What?”

“The LT and Brad are fucking. They’re getting some. Why shouldn’t we?”

“I’m…” Walt stares hard at Ray, eyes narrowed and then shakes his head, bewildered. “ _What?_ ”

Ray glances around and then slides his hand down to cup his dick through his pants. “Why should they have all the fun?”

“You…I’m… _What_?” Walt slides down off the gun and crawls out through Trombley’s door. He walks over to Ray, feet on either side of his grave. They’re secluded here, he realizes, away from everyone else, blocked in by the Humvee and the berm. “What the fuck are you talking about, Person?”

Ray undoes his pants and shoves them down, though he keeps his regulation black briefs on. His finger traces the hard outline of his cock, and Walt has to keep watching, can’t look away. Ray’s dick is jerking a little under the fabric and Walt can see the hint of a wet spot darkening the black material. He swallows hard and shakes his head once. “What the fuck?”

Ray licks his lips and shifts his hips upward again, shoving his briefs down. Heat flares in Walt’s stomach, flames licking at the base of his throat and he has to swallow again. Ray’s _hard_ \- for _him_ if this conversation is what he thinks it is – and he’s not sure how to deal with that. Ray wraps his hand around his dick and strokes slowly, groaning low in his throat when Walt’s tongue slides out and licks his lips. “That fucking tongue of yours. Christ.”

Walt doesn’t think, just responds. That’s what they teach in Recon –trained to respond without the use of the brain, muscle memory and sense memory and the body reacts without conscious thought. He gets to his knees, balancing over Ray’s grave. He unbuttons his jeans and shoves his blouse out of the way, getting his pants and briefs down mid-thigh. His cock isn’t quite as hard as Ray’s – fuck, he’s not even sure what he’s doing, but his body wants it and he trusts his body more than his brain – but a few strokes makes up for that.

“Fucking fantasize about your tongue, you know that?” Ray’s voice is breathless and his eyes are on Walt’s dick, not his tongue. Ray’s stroking himself slowly, waiting for Walt and then somehow they’re in rhythm together. “Jacking off to the thought of it on my dick.”

Walt nearly closes his eyes, but forces them to stay open and watch. Ray’s dick is average size, but it’s thick and bent slightly to the right. The skin is flushed even in the fading daylight and Walt can see the glint of moisture gathered at the head. His breath is tight in his chest and his heart’s beating a tattoo in time with his strokes. Walt tightens his hand and watches Ray watching him. “Y-you want that?”

“Fuck,” Ray groans. “Turn my head in the fucking victor and your cock’s right there. Half the time I just want to pull over and stuff my face in your crotch, rub it all over me, want you to shoot your jizz on my face.”

Walt groans and his hips jerk forward. His hand tightens and he can see it, can picture Ray’s face in his crotch, can picture come all over Ray’s dark eyebrows, his parted lips. “I…” There’s a noise and Walt shakes his head, reality flooding in. His body reacts again and he scrambles into the grave with Ray, bodies pressed hard together. Ray’s hand wraps around them both, stroking the thickness of their cocks in his hand. “Oh.”

“Want you to fucking come all over me,” Ray whispers directly into Walt’s ear and it slithers down his spine to pool hotly in his groin. “Or come all over yourself and let me lick it off. You ever had someone lick come off of you? Ever watched someone suck and swallow your come off your skin?”

“Fuck,” Walt whines, grinding his hips down against Ray’s. “Would it shut you up?”

Ray laughs, though it’s nothing like his typical laugh. This is thick and deep and hot and Walt comes at the sound, feeling his spunk slicking up his dick, Ray’s dick, Ray’s hand as Ray keeps stroking, tight and fast until he comes as well. It’s hot and wet and messy and Walt feels like he’s run for a day with a full pack.

“Fuck.”

Ray nods and uses his other hand to reach for the baby wipes. “Next time.”  



End file.
